


Magics Lost

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; crossover with Sandman; post-Home. Wesley finds the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magics Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley dreams.

The library stacks stretch almost to the sky. The prophecies never written. The ancient magics long since lost to the waking world.

The librarian, a spindly daddy-long-legs of a man, can set his hand instantly to any volume Wesley requests. Night after night, he finds the answers. The spell to bind Angel's soul. How to break Lilah's unbreakable contract. 

And sometimes there's another in the library - a teenage boy, with long hair and jaded eyes, and in the dreams Wesley not only knows who he is, he knows how to fix him.

When he wakes, he never remembers.


End file.
